A Matter Of Timing
by Mingamelon
Summary: Prussia, having recently discovered his kink of getting intimate in public places, has a problem: he and Austria are always getting caught in the act. One-shot, PrussiaAustria smut.


**Author's Note:** De-anoning from the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request- _Prussia and Austria just seem to have the worst luck when it comes to sex; they are constantly getting walked in on! After a while, Prussia stops caring and is perfectly content to go on having sex in front of whoever's walked in. However, Austria is always there to stop him and keep him in check._

My friends know that this kind of stuff (PrussiaAustria, humor) has my name written all over it. Consider this challenge ACCEPTED.

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. *sob*

* * *

><p>"We're going to get caught." Austria sighed, his tone laced with exasperation.<p>

"Shut up and take your pants off." Prussia said as he tipped the brunet back onto the conference room table. The cold, smooth surface of the wood made Austria shiver and arch his back.

"We're going to get caught..." He murmured again, but was cut off when Prussia kissed him roughly, silencing him.

Prussia and Austria's sexual relationship hadn't always been this way, not until Prussia discovered his kink for having sex in public places. Austria had thought that their timing, coupled with Prussia's impatience and lack of morality, were to blame for their predicament:

They were _always_ getting caught in the act.

* * *

><p>"A-aah, Gilbert-!" Austria moaned, clenching his hands on the sides of the counter top on which he sat. He was distinctly sure he did <em>not<em> like having sex in public places, but once Prussia's hands and mouth got to working...

"Don't come just yet, Roderich." Prussia instructed through heavy gasps as he moved himself deeper inside his partner.

Austria couldn't bring himself to promise anything. He wrapped his arms around the germanic nation and held himself close, matching Prussia's rhythmic thrusts.

And that's when Austria heard the sound. It was a distinctively small "Oh!", belonging neither to him nor Prussia. No, the voice belonged to _Italy_, who had wandered into the kitchen for an inappropriately timed snack.

"Prussia? Austria?" Italy wondered aloud. "What are you doing?" A frustrating level of innocence mingled in his question.

Austria, for the life of him, couldn't find a way to answer appropriately, when Prussia stated with deadpan bluntness-

"Each other."

Austria's eyes widened in embarrassment and horror as Italy tipped his head to one side. "Huh? What's that mean?"

Not missing a beat, Prussia adjusted himself, his cock still hard and in his partner. "Come here, I'll show you~"

"Have you no shame?!" Austria barked, immediately pulling away from Prussia and backing up. In the midst of the confusion, Austria had forgotten he was on a counter top and clumsily fell off the side, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

Prussia couldn't hold back his characteristic laughter. "Nice landing!"

* * *

><p>Their second attempt wasn't any better.<p>

At the very least, Prussia had chosen the piano room, one of Austria's favorite places, love making or otherwise, to be. He knelt on the piano chair, leaving his legs spread with plenty of room, and positioned his hands on the piano keys. The anticipation of hearing music created by him hitting the keys as he matched Prussia's thrusts, laced together with their moans drove him absolutely _wild_.

Prussia finished prepping Austria and swiftly lubed his thick erection, clearly as excited as Austria was to get started. True to his personality, Prussia gave no warning, and entered Austria deeply with a single motion.

"Nghh!" Austria cried out as he adjusted his hold on the piano, which sent chaotic music dancing through the air.

"You like that, don't you, Roderich? Tell me you like my awesome dick." Prussia growled hungrily as he set a steady pace of thrusts.

Austria bucked his hips and threw his head back. Prussia was pushing rapidly into him, fueled by the frustration of their earlier attempt. He could feel Prussia teasingly tracing his nails over his hips. The sporadic tempo Prussia commanded and the music, good God the _music_, was quickly driving him to climax.

"Aah, _yes,_ Gilbert-!"

Just as he was about to yell his submission to Prussia and release, Austria heard a door click shut, and another distinct exclamation of "Oh!". Only this time, it wasn't Italy. It was _Hungary_.

Tense silence stretched on between the three. Prussia looked as uncaring as usual about being walked in on. "Hello there, Hungary." He greeted her as if this was the most natural thing in the world to walk in on.

Austria couldn't even bring himself to look Hungary in the eye. "Hungary, I can explain-" He attempted, but was cut off.

"I knew it." This was stated more like a fact than anything negative.

_Her reaction was even more deadpan than Prussia's!_ Austria's mind reeled. He broke away from his thoughts when he heard a chair being pulled across the floor. Daring to look up at her, Austria saw a scene that was more shocking than her earlier bluntness- she had set up a chair in front of them and was now sitting in it, observing them!

"Mind if I watch?" She asked, cheerfully.

"Not at all~" Prussia matched her tone with a coy smile.

"What is wrong with you?!" Austria exclaimed, more directed at Prussia than Hungary. He roughly shoved the germanic nation off of him and stormed off, muttering about Prussia's lack of decency.

* * *

><p>This brings us to the current situation in the conference room. The meeting had long since been over, and Austria had insisted on Prussia making sure everyone had left before they started anything. He wouldn't admit it to Prussia, but he was sexually frustrated as <em>hell<em>, and for once he couldn't hold it back until they were at home.

This didn't stop him from being pessimistic about their predicament, though.

"I swear, if you say we're going to get caught one more time, I'm going in dry." Prussia threatened. This was, of course, an empty threat, as Prussia had already entered Austria and had one hand firmly pumping his cock.

Austria couldn't bring himself to fight or make witty banter and instead arched his back again, allowing Prussia easier access. The germanic nation let a teasing finger slide over his sensitive slit, slicking the head of his cock with the collecting precum.

"Aah-" Austria moaned, his hands clawing desperately at the table's smooth surface. "_Faster_, Gilbert!"

"_Faster_?" Prussia's amusement was evident. "You're so impatient today, Young Master~"

"I-it's not... about impatience-" Austria growled. Prussia had indeed picked up the pace, for once complying with his request. "-m-more like...ngh! F-frustration!" With the sudden change of rhythm, Austria was approaching climax all the faster. He was just about to reach his peak, the whole of his being screaming out for release, when...

"I thought I left something behind..." A voice floated through the closed door of the conference room. It wasn't long before Germany had entered the room, and what a sight he opened the door to. "Prussia? What are you-... is that _Austria_?! A-are you two... you're doing... on MY spot at the conference table?!"

"Well, West, you see... when a man and another man really like each other-"

Austria grit his teeth and sat completely upright, so fast that Prussia almost fell off the side of the conference table. He had absolutely **had** it with all of the interruptions!

"Germany, do you have no sense of etiquette?! The door was closed and I'm sure I was making enough noise for you to get the basic concept! Now, if you don't mind, could you leave us to our leasure?"

Both German and Prussia stared at Austria wide-eyed. _No sense of etiquette? Says the guy who's having sex on a public table..._ They both thought, but neither of them felt bold enough to voice it to the ill tempered nation.

Germany, however, had had enough. "Sorry for the interruption." He apologized hastily and made a quick retreat, promising himself that when he got home, he'd down several of his strongest beers to wash this memory from his mind.

It took less than a heartbeat for things to pick again, Prussia finding Austria's sudden outburst and impatience to be a _major_ turn on. "You're so _ready_, aren't you? I can work with that." Releasing Austria's cock with his free hand, Prussia slowly traced it up his partner's stomach, chest, neck, and chin until he placed his finger firmly and precisely on the corner of Austria's mouth, his most sensitive spot.

"Aah- AAH! Gilbert!"

It was as if a wave of sexual tension had suddenly rolled off of Austria's shoulders in great, sweeping bursts. Never before had he felt a release this _powerful_, and he held himself tightly against Prussia, his nails digging into the germanic nation's skin as he shuddered with each jolt of rolling pleasure.

Feeling Austria's intense release was more than enough for Prussia to achieve his own. He slowed his thrusting as their sexual highs wained, then collapsed next to Austria, who fell back onto the conference table, both of their breaths coming out in gasps.

After a minute of silence, Prussia dared to ask. "So, was it as awesome for you as it was for me?"

"The answer to that question is obvious." Austria's voice was weary with tiredness. "But I think we need to find someplace less... accessible. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look Germany in the eye again..."

Prussia chuckled, seeing how flustered Austria was, and pulled him close. "But that's the fun part!"


End file.
